In the sun
by Ginevra Lestrange
Summary: Schon wieder eine HarryRon Slashstory von mir. Viel Sonne und Sonnencreme und so weiter...


_So hier schon wieder eine Story von mir. Ich hoffe sie gefällt. :o)_

_Die letzten beiden Male hab ich den Disclaimer vergessen :bibber:. Also hier kommt er:_

_Disclaimer: Mir nix, J.K. Rowling alles! _

**In the Sun**

"Ron! Du bekommst einen Sonnenbrand wenn du dich nicht eincremst!" sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll.

„Lass mich." Brummte angesprochener zurück und drehte seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite um weiter zu dösen. Die ganze restliche Familie Weasley war heute unterwegs und so hatten Ron und Harry beschlossen einen faulen Tag in der Sonne zu verbringen.

Die letzten fünf Minuten hatte Harry damit verbracht, sich gründlich mit Sonnenmilch einzucremen und nun sah er kritisch zu Ron hinunter, der auf dem Bauch auf seinem Strandtuch lag und sich immer noch nicht bewegte.

Wunderbar. Morgen würde der Rotschopf einen Sonnenbrand haben und Harry wäre wieder derjenige, der sich dann tagelang sein Gejammer anhören durfte.

‚Nein danke, nicht mit mir.' Sagte Harry zu sich selbst und ein gemeines Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Er nahm die Flasche mit Sonnenmilch und schraubte sie auf. Dann hielt er sie mit der Öffnung nach unten über Rons Rücken und drückte eine große Portion des Inhalts heraus.

„Aah! Harry, du Vollidiot!" rief Ron erschrocken und stützte sich auf die Unterarme. „Was soll der Scheiß?" motzte er und funkelte sein Gegenüber böse an.

„Ich darf mit morgen dein Gejammer anhören, wenn du einen Sonnenbrand bekommst und darauf kann ich verzichten." Sagte Harry immer noch grinsend.

Ron gab ein missbilligendes Schnauben von sich.

„Und was soll ich jetzt mit der Creme anfangen? Ich weiß ja nicht wie das bei dir ist, aber ich für meinen Teil bin nicht aus Gummi und kann mich deshalb auch nicht so sehr verbiegen, dass ich mir selber den Rücken eincremen kann."

Genervt rollte Harry mit den Augen.

„Hab schon verstanden. Ich mach das. Hinlegen." Kommandierte er.

Ron tat wie geheißen und legte sich zurück auf den Bauch, während Harry begann, die Creme zu verteilen. Mit leichtem Druck fuhr er über den sommersprossigen Rücken und die leicht muskulösen Schultern. Seit Ron Hüter im Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team war, hatte sich seine Statur merklich verändert. Er war zwar immer noch groß und schlank, doch waren seine Schultern breiter und sein ganzer Körper Muskulöser geworden. Mit seinen schulterlangen roten Haaren und den ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen war er unweigerlich sehr attraktiv.

Ärgerlich schob Harry den Gedanken beiseite. Nur weil er das eigene Geschlecht dem anderen vorzog musste er sich noch lange nicht solche Gedanken über seinen besten Freund machen. Aber war er inzwischen nicht mehr als das?

„So, fertig." Sagte er schließlich und bekam ein dösiges „Danke." zurück.

Nun legte auch Harry sich wieder zurück auf sein Strandtuch und schloss die Augen.

Als er gerade in einen wohligen Dämmerschlaf geglitten war, spürte er etwas kaltes und nasses auf seinem Bauch.

„Was zum..." Er schreckte hoch und blinzelte gegen die Sonne an.

Neben ihm saß Ron mit der Sonnencremeflasche in der Hand und grinste ihn frech an.

„Rache ist süß!" sagte er und zwinkerte. Nun begann auch Harry zu grinsen, nahm einen großen Teil der Creme auf seinem Bauch und klatschte sie Ron mitten ins Gesicht. Wie zu erwarten kam auch sofort dessen Reaktion und schon nach kurzer Zeit waren beide voller Sonnencreme und wälzten sich verbissen kämpfend auf den Badetüchern hin und her.

Mit triumphierendem lächeln saß Ron auf Harrys Hüften und hielt dessen Hände neben seinem Kopf auf dem Boden fest.

„Tja, ich denke, die Runde geht an mich." Sagte er in überlegenem Ton.

Doch da hatte er sich geirrt. Mit einer Kraft, die man Harry zwar nicht zutraute, die er sich jedoch beim Quidditch antrainiert hatte, befreite er sich mit einem Ruck, wirbelte sie beide herum und fixierte nun seinerseits Rons Arme auf dem Boden.

Nun war es an ihm, überlegen zu grinsen.

„Soso, die Runde geht also an dich, ja?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den anderen. Dieser wehrte sich verbissen, doch Harry ließ nicht locker und drückte ihn auf den Boden. Schließlich gab der Rotschopf auf und sah schwer atmend zu Harry auf.

„Okay, ist ja gut. Du hast gewonnen." Sagte er lachend.

Harry betrachtete ihn nur. Er war fasziniert von dem Körper unter ihm.

„Darf ich jetzt meine Arme wieder haben?" fragte Ron nach einiger Zeit und Harry richtete sich auf, wobei er die Handgelenke des Anderen los ließ.

„Wie gnädig." Brummte der und richtete sich leicht auf, wobei er sich auf die Ellenbogen stützte.

Noch immer saß Harry auf Rons Hüften und beobachtete ihn schweigend. Die Sonnencreme glänzte überall auf seinem Körper, in seinem Gesicht und sogar in seinen Haaren. Harry wusste, dass er selbst auch er nicht besser aussehen konnte.

Als sein Blick zu Rons Augen wanderte und sich in ihnen verfing, flatterte es beunruhigend in seinem Bauch. Langsam setzte Ron sich vollständig auf, sodass sich ihre Oberkörper jetzt fast berührten. Seine Hand wanderte zu Harrys Arm und strich ihn vorsichtig entlang bis zu seiner Schulter. Von dort fuhr sie zu seinem Nacken und streichelte leicht die empfindliche Haut. Harry erschauerte unter dieser Berührung und war immer noch unfähig, sich von Rons Augen loszureißen. Mit einem Glühen, das er noch nie in ihnen gesehen hatte wurde sein Blick erwidert.

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe kam sein Gesicht näher und als Harry Rons beschleunigten Atem auf seinem Mund spürte, kam auch er ihm entgegen und verschloss hungrig die Lippen des anderen. Harry keuchte auf, als Ron die Arme um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn an sich zog. Das Gefühl von Rons nackter Brust auf seiner Haut war einfach unbeschreiblich und jagte heiße Blitze durch seinen Körper.

Schon bald wurde der Kuss verlangender und ihre Zungen fochten einen aufregenden Kampf aus. So hatte Harry noch nie geküsst und es raubte ihm alle Sinne.

Langsam ließ sich Ron wieder auf das Badetuch sinken und er folgte ihm, da er nicht von seinen Lippen lassen wollte...

Eng umschlungen und schwer atmend lagen sie dort in der Sonne und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Harry hatte seinen Kopf in Rons Halsbeuge vergraben und atmete tief den Geruch des Anderen ein, während dieser gedankenverloren durch Harrys Haar strich.

In diesem Moment fühlte er sich so geborgen, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben .

So lange hatte er genau das gesucht, doch nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass er es ausgerechnet bei seinem besten Freund finden würde...

ENDE

_Bin stolz auf euch, ihr habt geschafft bis zum Ende durchzuhalten :grinsel:. _

_Jetzt will ich aber auch n Review! Danke!_


End file.
